


Uninhibited: Petunia

by DepravedDevil



Series: Uninhibited [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedDevil/pseuds/DepravedDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of the Dursleys; he's going to take revenge. He's going to do that using his aunt, and his newfound family gifts.<br/>Petunia is washing dishes, minding her own business for once instead of criticising her nephew, when Harry hears her son leave. Vernon, too, is out of the house, and Harry takes advantage of this fact. Petunia is surprised, until she is hypnotised by his magical eyes and falls into his trance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited: Petunia

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is one of incestuous smut, as I hope you gathered from the tags. If you wish to know the plot behind it, I would suggest reading Part 1. (I posted that part after Petunia's chapter, as the plot had previously been in a chapter that some readers may avoid, as a flashback.)

Harry Potter was sick and tired of his so-called family.

Vernon was lucky that his nephew did not kill him; it would be so easy, but he knew he was under surveillance from Dumbledore and his groupies. Why, Harry couldn't say, but he would bet it had to do with the final task of the Tri-Wizard tourney. They didn't seem to consider that it was a bad idea to leave him with these people after seeing Cedric die.

Frankly, they were lucky that Harry had decided on this course of action instead of violence.

It was a skill that Harry had had for a long while, but that he had been far too... innocent to use them before now. Nor was he willing to commit such morally... ambiguous, at best, actions. This meant that the power had been blocked to him until the Goblins shared the knowledge of it it with him.

As the teen stared at himself in the mirror of the Dursley's bathroom, his Emerald eyes glinted in excitement, and he smirked knowingly at himself as the front door slammed; Dudley was heading to the park for the afternoon into the evening to smoke, drink and bully little kids. Vernon would not be back for four hours, at the very least, as he was currently at the office.

Just him and his aunt were left in the house, and Harry's smirk stretched into a hungry grin as he closed his eyes and pictured the situation that would be coming up soon. 

He pulled the baggy shirt over his head, and the toned muscles, entirely unhidden by fat, were uncovered. Battered shoes followed, and his trousers dropped to his ankles seconds later. The black haired teen also removed his socks before he walked out of the door.

His thin frame had vanished somewhat over the past year; the constant training, in and out of Quiddich, made it clear that Harry was strong, if slightly undernourished. He was a little taller than average for his age, also, at 5'10 or so. Not overly impressive, but promising something good in the future to anybody that happened to be looking at him. If the ancient magic he inherited had anything to do with it, Harry would reach this potential soon enough.

Harry crept down the stairs as his aunt cooked, not paying any attention at all to the activities of her nephew. This was delightful to the boy, and Harry moved silently to the bottom of his stairs. The teen had long since learned to move quietly; it was the first time he'd been grateful for having to learn this skill.

As he crossed the doorway to the kitchen, Harry hooked his thumbs into the waistband; the only clothes that Harry had been given that did not belong to his cousin; those clothes certainly would not fit him, after all.

They dropped to the ground, and perhaps Petunia Dursley heard the cloth pool to the ground as she turned on the spot to look at her naked nephew.

The woman gasped; not making any more sound out of the surprise that ran through her being, and Harry's eyes glowed Emerald as her mouth, and lower regions of her body, began to water. The pan that she had been scrubbing fell from her hand, and clattered to the ground as she stared at Harry in all his glory.

Even without the magic that shaped her mind at the moment, removing a good portion of her inhibitions, Petunia Dursley would have broken her wedding vows at the sight before her.

Her husband had not satisfied her for many years, and had not even attempted it for months. The large, swollen cock that her nephew sported as he stepped closer to her would do the job, though, and Petunia did not resist as she felt the compulsion to drop to her knees before the teen, and wrap her lips around her sister's son's head.

Harry let out a low groan, as the woman's tongue swirled around the tip of his cock.

“Oh, God...” Harry moaned, as his aunt sucked hard on the penis she welcomed into her mouth, and his hands went to sit atop her head. “Yes, Petunia...” He pushed his hips forwards, and pulled her head towards his pelvis. Four of his nine inches were in the wet, hot chasm before the tip met the back of Petunia's throat.

“Mmm.” Petunia responded, as she sucked harder and ran her hands over Harry's thighs. 

“Ah, ah,” Harry shivered. “You're still wearing rubber gloves, Auntie.” Harry reminded her, and the woman stripped the wet gloves off; dumping them onto the floor next to them  
.  
Petunia Dursley reached up, and ran her fingers over Harry's testicles, bringing another groan of pleasure from the boy as his cock twitch in her mouth and swelled more,

Harry gripped the back of his aunt's head, and pushed forwards; an inch of his penis went down her throat before the woman gagged and drew back.

“Gah,” Petunia Dursley fell onto her backside, and gasped for air before continuing. “Such a beautiful cock on my beautiful nephew.” She stood again, and found herself staring into Harry's emerald orbs. “So beautiful...” She pressed her lips against Harry's, and the boy's green eyes, so similar to Lily's, widened, before Harry shrugged and pushed against her likewise; inspiring a moan of pleasure from his mother's sister.

After a half minute of kissing passionately, Harry hooked his hand under Petunia's right leg, tore off the woman's panties under her skirt, and pulled it up; hooking it over his hip as he pushed his nether regions forwards and his bulbous head pressed against her uncovered lips. Both groaned against the others' lips as the tip pushed through, and Harry thrust forwards.

Petunia gasped as she was stretched, and Harry took the chance to move his right hand to her hips as well; lifting her and placing her on the counter before he moved them to her rear and moved his lips to her neck. His aunt groaned as he nibbled on her sensitive flesh, and Harry pulled her cunt towards him; sheathing six inches in her core before drawing back and leaving just the head sat inside Petunia.

“More... Harder...” Petunia moaned. Harry obliged, and slammed his hips forwards. As his cock buried inside Petunia, the woman screamed and Harry had a brief flash of satisfaction at the thought of the neighbours hearing her cries of pleasure before carrying on; his hips pulled back and pushed forward repeatedly and Petunia's first orgasm was announced by her snatch clenching around the penis inside her and her body erupting in spasms.

Her nephew did not stop as he neared his own, and Harry bit her neck, with a low groan, as he clutched her thin buttocks and lifted her to place her entire weight onto his cock. He pushed up at the same time and felt his own legs begin to shake as his balls clenched.

Through sheer force of will, Harry restrained himself from spilling his seed inside the woman, and dropped her to the ground where the woman gasped and heaved; attempting to regain her breath, and her nephew loomed over her and pointed the tip of his dick at her face. With a groan of pleasure, Harry shot his cum over his aunt, and Petunia was shocked to find how much was given to her. Harry stumbled back a step, before a satisfied grin spread across his face and he walked out of the kitchen, pausing only to pick up his boxers, and left his aunt even more pleasured as jizz ran down the woman's chin.

Neither was aware of the pink haired woman watching outside; a look of lust obvious under the invisibility cloak as Tonks' hand writhed under her' trousers.  
\--()-()-()--  
It was late at night before Harry saw Petunia again; the woman had hidden from everyone lest her husband notice the state of bliss Harry had inspired in her, and to avoid being overt in her glances at her nephew. While neither her husband nor son were intelligent, it was possible that they would notice the change from hatred to lust.

As Harry lay in the smallest bedroom, staring into the darkness with his hand wrapped around his rod as the change in his libido became even more obvious than previous, he heard a creak coming from the hallway outside and sat up with interest. As the door cracked open, Harry grinned and stood; his cock pointing, like a compass, at the woman ready for him to fuck her.

The skinny woman was wearing a thin robe, with nothing underneath, as she entered her nephew's room; waiting for him to enter her.

Harry stepped forwards as she came into view, and shoved her, face first, onto his bed; there was no reason to be gentle with the woman that mistreated him for his entire life, after all. He seized the woman's narrow hips, and pulled her towards his crotch; his cock's tip pressing against her pussy as their pelvises neared.

Harry shoved forwards, and buried himself up to the hilt in his aunt. Her cries were muffled as she buried her face in the quilt. Whether or not they would be heard, Harry did not know and did not care; he was leaving soon and had no intention of returning to Privet Drive. Ruining the marriage of the Dursley's would be a fair enough goodbye gift for the treatment he'd been given for the first 15 years of his life.

He pulled his member free of the woman, before seizing her hips, and pushing forwards again; fast and hard. Petunia cried out again and her body shook, as Harry hit her g-spot. Again, her nephew pulled out so that only the head of his penis sat inside her, and shoved forwards. And again.

The woman's cunt clenched around Harry, and the boy purred his pleasure as her face contorted in a silent scream. Harry's muscles tightened at the pleasure, and his right hand gripped her shoulder, pulling the woman to an almost upright position as he used the new-found leverage to bury himself even deeper as he bit her neck. The woman came again, and moaned. Next door, her son shifted as his cousin repeatedly fucked his mother. Harry wrapped left arm around her stomach as she reached behind her head and seized his hair, gasping.

Harry slammed his dick into her; his balls swinging, over and over. The woman convulsed, and Harry flipped her over so that the thin woman was facing the ceiling. He took a hold of her hips, and leant over her as the woman whispered to her nephew.

“C-Cum i-inside...” She begged.

“No.” Was Harry's response, as he rose to his full height again and slammed his hips against the bony pelvis, his balls slapping against her bony buttocks as he did. Harry let out his own moan as he pushed especially hard, and the crown of her head bumped against the wall; her cunt tightened, and Harry felt himself grow close, thanks to his masturbation before the fucking getting him started.

Next door, Dudley woke with a start, unbeknownst to Harry and his glassy eyed mother as the Potter boy's balls tightened. Harry pulled out, and his seed sprayed over her stomach, reaching her chin, as the woman moaned at the suddenly empty feeling. Harry stepped away, breathing heavily, and grinned at her almost comatose form of his aunt. This would be an enjoyable last memory of the bitch.


End file.
